Chronicles
by TalonDancer
Summary: A series of short Whitana fics set in the future...A/U Just read I am not good at summaries and the rating is to be safe
1. Same Old Lang Syne

A/N I don't own the characters and the song belongs to Dan Fogelberg. This is an A/U song fic series that starts about 5 years after they graduate. Whitney didn't die in Asia. He came back to Smallville and got back with Lana (who loves him) A few months after coming back he left…since then he became a singer. I'm leaving myself open as to how much of that I will show in the fic. Internal thoughts that are not part ot the dialouge is in italics  
  
Kat this whole fic is for you, thanks for making me Lana in the first place.  
  
I didn't know why I was even back here after all this time. I had escaped once before but something brought me back. Looking at the building, it was a grocery store now, had been since it was sold.  
  
Met my old lover in the grocery store   
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
  
I didn't believe it was her at first. She looked so different; I could tell from a few feet away that she was anything but happy. I sighed turning around knowing there was still time to escape, made it back to the door.  
  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods   
And I touched her on the sleeve   
She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
  
It hurt so much to look into her eyes at first. The lack of recognition. Not that I should be surprised, I was the one who left in the first place. But when her eyes widened the wrench in his gut left.  
  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse   
And we laughed until we cried.  
  
I hated seeing her cry. Her eyes were bloodshot; it was something that she had to do often. Before he left her eyes looked like that to. It was why I left he though, I didn't want to make her cry like that. He tried to hide his tension as he took in how unhappy she was.  
  
We took her groceries to the checkout stand   
The food was totaled up and bagged   
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged.   
We went to have ourselves a drink or two   
But couldn't find an open bar   
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store   
And we drank it in her car.  
  
Some things never change. Bars are never opened, she still made a slight face at the taste of beer as if blocking out horrible memories. She still drove stick, and smelled like lilacs. I wonder of she tastes the same...  
  
We drank a toast to innocence   
We drank a toast to now   
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how.  
  
Some things changed he left. She was already on her second drink by the time he finished his first.  
  
"Has the taste finally grown on you?"  
  
"No, its just not as bad when I drink it fast."  
  
She said she'd married her an architect   
Who kept her warm and safe and dry   
She would have liked to say she loved the man   
But she didn't like to lie.   
I said the years had been a friend to her   
And that her eyes were still as blue   
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw Doubt or gratitude.  
  
It hurt that she didn't believe me, I had to go with doubt. I knew what she looked like grateful and that wasn't it. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even with her hair cropped short.  
  
"Do you have any kids?"  
  
"He doesn't want children."  
  
She said she saw me in the record stores   
And that I must be doing well I said the audience was heavenly But the traveling was hell.  
  
I hated seeing her so tense. Not able to start the conversations just going along with them. I wish I could take back my last question, but I can't now. I reached out and touched her hair, her eyes flew right into mine and I could read them again, I almost wish I couldn't.  
  
"How long are you back?"  
  
"A few days, I'm staying up at the old apartment."  
  
"They're going to be torn down soon..."  
  
"That's not my last link here."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
We drank a toast to  
innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond  
the emptiness  
But neither one knew how.  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another 'auld lang syne'...  
  
"No, its not."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"I know, I have a present for you."  
  
"I don't have anything--"  
  
"I'll leave in the glove compartment before I leave."  
  
The beer was empty and our tongues were tired   
And running out of things to say   
She gave a kiss to me as I got out   
And I watched her drive away.  
  
She does taste the same. I didn't want her to leave but I knew I couldn't keep her in the car forever. I wanted to, almost didn't leave the present but I promised.  
  
Just for a moment I was back at school   
And felt that old familiar pain   
And as I turned to make my way back home   
The snow turned into rain --  
  



	2. When You Come Back To Me Again

A/N I don't own the characters. The song belongs to Garth Brooks. Takes place minutes after the first part. Internal thoughts are in italics. The line they used is from The Glass Menagerie also not mine.  
  
There's a ship out on the ocean,  
At the mercy of the sea.  
It's been tossed about,  
Lost and broken,  
Wandring aimlessly.  
And God somehow you know,  
That ship is me.  
  
She didn't go far before pulling off the road again, to blinded by her tears to drive. She hated the tears and anymore they came way to often, she was sick of hiding. Remembering what he had said she reached for the glove compartment thinking, "I didn't see him, put anything in there." Trembling she opened the door reaching and pulling out a key attached to the chain. Through her tears she recognized the charms, an angel and the letter L. Numb she clutched the key into her hand trying to calm down.  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse,  
In a harbor,  
Shining faithfully.  
Pouring its light out,  
Across the water.  
For this sinking soul to see,  
That someone out there still believes in me.  
  
She went up to the room when she got back to the house. He wasn't there, never was Slightly calmer she went to her desk unlocking the top door to see inside. In a tiny frame was a picture of her when she was happy before it all fell apart. They were smiling not a care in the world, oblivious to the fact the camera had went off. Chloe had given it to her right after he had left, hoping it would make her feel better. Next she pulled out a medal, the one he refused to take back, she had clutched it for nights. Under it was a box, she knew what was inside, the ring she wore until the end of college but still kept unable to believe he would never come back.  
  
On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
When you come back to me again.  
  
Unsure what to do she put the key in the desk closing the drawer. Sighing she went upstairs and got changed putting on some old sweats the word Crows across the back. Barefoot, she went back downstairs and put on the cd, listening to his voice. Her husband never got it, what made her listen to "that music" as he called it. Not knowing that it was the one thing that kept her sane, kept here there. She'd taken to only playing them when he wasn't there, not wanting to answer the questions she didn't know the answers to.  
  
There's a moment,  
That we all come to.  
In our own time and in our own space.  
For all that we've done,  
We can undo,  
If our hearts' in the right place.  
  
He sat in front of the fireplace, glancing into the flames. The place was still haunted with memories he had tried to escape but never could. She was always around him even when he pushed her away. Again he replayed a conversation they had in his head  
  
_"I loved hearing you read it."  
  
"You never did like the ending much"  
  
"What was that line again?"  
  
"Blow out your candle Laura."  
  
"It wasn't up to her was it?"  
  
"No, it never was."_  
  
He had tried over and over to blow out the candle but never could it burned to deeply.  
  
On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
And you come back to me again.  
  
Pulling a chain out from under his shirt he played with the green gem. He never took it off anymore. He had for a while kept it with him just wouldn't wear it. Then his hotel room got broken into and he almost lost it. After that it never came off, it was safer with him. Safer that's was a joke, he had taken to taping the necklace down during concerts so it wouldn't get stolen.  
  
And again I see,  
My yesterday's in front of me,  
And folding like a mystery.  
You're changing all that isn't used to be.  
  
Making up her mind she want back to the desk, pulling out the key. She ran out into the storm not caring that her coat was still inside. She barely remembered to put on the seatbelt before peeling out of the driveway. It happened ½ way there. She didn't shift fast enough ending up in a ditch. Hitting her fists off the steering wheel she cursed the familiarity of the situation before getting out and walking.  
  
On a prayer,  
In a song,  
I hear your voice,  
And it keeps me hanging on.  
Oh, raining down, against the wind.  
I'm reaching out,  
'Till we reach the circle's end.  
When you come back to me again.  
  
She barely registered how cold or wet she was by the time she reached his apartment. She stopped at the door unsure not that she was there after so many years, not since the night before he left. Trembling she put the key in the door unlocking it but unable to open it still standing in the rain terrified of what she was about to do. Making up her mind she pushed open the door walking in.  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
He turned around when he heard the door opening, not believing what he had heard. He had turned to look at every noise all night. But there she was shaking and soaking wet a bruise forming around her eye, Quickly he got up pulling the blanket off the back of the couch as he stood. Moving he wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her into his arms as well.  
  



End file.
